red_nightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Codex of Vampiric Lineage
This page maps out the lineages of vampires within the world of Red Nights. Al-Shavar Antediluvian (4/3) Amaros Antediluvian (3) Oshtek (4) BCE Oshtek is the eldest childe of the Amaros Antediluvian, one of the first members of the Fourth Generation to be created. Originally from a fishing village located at the same site where Constantinople would be built millennia later, Oshtek was initially gifted to the Vetala Antediluvian by his sire, and was forced to serve as her lover for half a millennium, before finally being released after he threatened to end his own unlife. He then spent many hundreds of years wandering the world, siring progeny as he went. In the centuries before the rise of Sumeria, he ruled a city within the Fertile Crescent by the name of Durok, creating a religion that worshipped him as a deity, where he ruled the city as its God-King. Due to his extensive travels, a huge percentage of the Amaros clan are his descendants. Ukkar (5) BCE Karah (5) BCE (4) BCE (4) BCE (4) BCE (4) BCE Rati (4) BCE India Ishtar (4) BCE Ishtar was Embraced by Amaros within the regions of Sumeria. She came to be worshiped as a goddess by the mortals there, and after many centuries of existence, she became enamored with the mortal, Gilgamesh. Eros (4) BCE Psyche (5) BCE Refias (4) BCE Refias, later known as Rafael, was one of the three Methuselahs who comprised the Roman Triumvirate. In life an Iberian warrior, he was said to have been Embraced by his sire both for his own perfect body and the beautiful way he fought. Lucien De Clare (5) CE Helen of Troy (4) BCE Paris (5) BCE Francesca De Riero (6) CE Francesca De Rierio is one of the founding members of the Camarilla. = Bartolome De Foronda (7) CE = = -Jaime Roche (8) CE = = -Angela Salazar (8) CE = = --Alice Burbey (9) CE = = ---George Costin (10) CE = = ---- Patricia Alphone (11) CE = = ----- Betty Carlotta (12) CE = = ------William Matthis (13) CE = = -Tymon Molenda (8) CE = = -Emiel Tompson (8) CE = = -Jordin Greymoore (8) CE = Freya (4) BCE Caenebrae Antediluvian (3) Erishkigal (4) BCE Nyx (4) BCE Thanatos (5/4) BCE Melite (5) BCE Serana Capello (6) CE = Luca Bortonelli (7) CE = = -Giovanni Morena (8) CE = Giovanni Morena presently is the Prince of Sicily. = --Valentia Cadei (9) CE = = ---Niccolo Marcitelli (10) CE = = -Jean-Gaspard Laffitte (8) CE = Jean-Gaspard Laffitte is a member of the High Delegation of the American Vampire Confederation. Devatu Antediluvian (3) Gandor Antediluvian (3) Ervidt (4) BCE Asabragr (5/4) BCE Phoebe (4) BCE Iriel Antediluvian (3) Nehrasi (4) BCE Egypt, 7462(Dead) Itsu (4) BCE Dead Suthak (4) BCE Dead Faraji (4) BCE West African Sahel Julric (4) BCE Julric, also known as Enlil, is a Methuselah from Northern Italy, and is said by Kindred scholars to be the most favored childe of the Iriel Antediluvian. He is one of the eldest members of Clan Iriel still alive, and the vast majority of European Iriel are members of his bloodline. Ba'al (5) BCE) {173 BCE} A childe of Julric, sired in Ancient Phoenicia, who used his mastery of Presence to ensure he was worshipped as a god by Phoenician mortals. Moloch (6/5/4) [777 BCE Moloch was the eldest childe of Ba'al, Embraced only a few decades into the existence of his sire. Moloch spent many of his early years travelling throughout the Mediterranean and the Middle East, delving deep into the Al-Shavar teachings of Blood Sorcery, learning much of the power of vampiric blood. Moloch, with what he had learned from the Al-Shavar, managed to contact a demon of the Abyss, a being by the name of Astaroth, and with its help, somehow devised a way to sever his blood connection to his ancestors, freeing himself from the burdens of his clan. Furthermore, Moloch also developed his own unique unique Discipline of Daimonion, which allowed him to utilize powers granted to him by his infernal allies. Moloch then went on to diablerize Ba'al, his sire, and later on a recently Embraced childe of the Al-Shavar Antediluvian. Moloch would later found his own bloodline, the Molochites, a group of infernalist demon worshipers gifted with his personal Discipline of Daimonion, who made pacts with Abyssal entities to further their own power. Hannibal (6) BCE Ba'al's younger childe. = Antonio De Mariano (7) CE = Prince of Naples. = -Julio De Mariano (8) CE = Caius (5) CE One of Julric's progeny, sired in the waning days of the Roman Empire. Currently Prince of Venice, though his childe rules in his place while he lies in torpor. Indra (4) BCE India Wen Zong (4) BCE China Lei Wu (4) 2400 Mongolia, (Dead) Vodan (4) BCE Russia Great Eagle (4) BCE Oregon Tahaki (4) BCE Pennsylvania Kukulkan (4) BCE Mexico City Olmechutli (4) BCE lake titicaca(peru) Paladinogui (4) BCE {100 BCE} The entity known as Paladinogui was said to be a man Iriel became enamored with as she traveled along the Brazilian coast. However, after being Embraced, Paladinogui's pride and hubris steadily began to grow, and after some two centuries of tolerating his scathing arrogance and watching him spawning a bloodline composed purely of women to serve in his harem, Iriel devoured the blood of both him and all his meager group of descendants. Legrue Antediluvian (3) Enkidu (4) BCE Danu (4) BCE Ullr (4) BCE Nergali Antediluvian (3) Dagon (4) BCE Riganite Antediluvian (3) Myrddin Wyllt (4) BCE Morgana Le Fey (5) BCE {1178 CE} The vampire known as Morgana Le Fey was a Riganite Methuselah who was active during the Great Reformation of the Riganite clan, when the young members of the clan rose up against their elders. In order to procure herself a protector from the revolutionaries, Morgana Embraced a human knight named William Marshal, who, horrified at what he had become, turned Morgana into the revolutionaries after staking her. Morgana was subsequently diablerized. William Marshal (6) CE William Marshal was once a mortal knight. He was Embraced by the Riganite Methuselah Morgana Le Fey in order to defend her against the proponents of the Great Reformation. However, Marshal was horrified at his transformation, and saught revenge against his sire, staking her and handing her over to the revolutionaries, where she was subsequently diablerized. Marshal then went on to become one of the most valued enforcers of the Pyramid, whose strict hierarchy appealed greatly to his honorific sensibilities. = Lilian White (7) CE = = Hyle Lassiter (7) CE} = Torvic Antediluvian (3) Latinus (4) [1804 BCE Latinus was one of three Methuselahs who formed the Triumvirate of Rome. Originally a king of a people who would one day become known as the Latins (after himself), Latinus's brilliant capacity for leadership caught the attention of the Torvic Antediluvian, and he was Embraced. Eventually, he took control of a burgeoning hamlet, and help form its armies into a force that would allow it to conquer the known world, and create one of the most influential empires the world had ever seen: Rome. Latinus initially ruled Roman vampires as their king, but eventually, he cleverly created a supposedly democratic body known as the Senate, which he controlled utterly, giving the other Torvic within the city the illusion of power. Eventually, he opened Rome to other clans, and found lovers in two fellow members of the Fourth Generation; Alaric of the Veismar, and Refias of the Amaros, forming the Triumvirate which ruled the Roman vampires for centuries. He is the ancestor to nearly all Italian Torvic within modern nights, though his brood have spread to all lands where his glorious empire held sway. Marcus Aurelius Cotta (5) BCE Cacitorix (4) BCE Cacitorix was a Gaulish Methuselah, and a childe of the Torvic Antediluvian. He formed an alliance with his younger broodmate, Erik Steinfaust, to control the Gaulish tribes, waging wars against the Roman forces of their brother, Latinus. Eventually, he was defeated, and he knelt before Latinus and swore fealty to him, allowing Gaul to become a Roman province. He is the ancestor to many modern Torvic within France (though Latinus's brood also make up a large group of the population), as well as the surrounding nations. Erik Steinfaust (4) BCE Erik Steinfaust, or Erik Stonefist to English speakers, is the last known child of the Torvic Antediluvian. Originally from modern day Germany, he journeyed to Gaul, where he allied with his broodmate, Cacitorix, to control the tribes Gaulish tribes. They waged many battles against their elder brother Latinus, and his Roman minions, until eventually, they were defeated. Whilst Cacitorix knelt before Latinus, Erik fled back home to Germania, where he used the mortal tribes there to successfully repel any further Roman invaders. He is the ancestor to most modern Torvic within the Germanic regions. Ukosi Antediluvian (3) Veismar Antediluvian (3) Gilgamesh (4) BCE Augustin-Dieubonne le Boutillier (5) CE Elizabeth Paulet (6) CE = Richard Thornbrooke (7) CE = = -Mary Deeds (8) CE = = --Edward Collins (9) CE = = ---Elias Caswell (10) CE = Lugh (4) BCE Alaric (4) BCE Alaric was one of the three Methuselahs who formed the Triumvirate of Rome. Achilles (4) BCE Svarog (4) BCE Belobog (5) BCE Belobog is the legendary childe of Svarog, one of the only vampires to have achieved the state of Golconda. Original Vetala Antediluvian (3) The original Vetala Antediluvian was said to be a sorceress of unparalleled power and beauty. Such great gifts inspired her massive vanity, and as such, she was cursed with a monstrous appearance inherited by all her clan. Rakshasa (4) BCE Rakshasha was the elder of the only two childer sired by the first Vetala Antediluvian. His bloodline still persists in India, and they still possess the Discipline of Obtenebration rather than Potence. Second Vetala Antediluvian (4/3) BCE The Second Vetala Antediluvian, also known as Echidna, was from somewhere along the Mediterranean. She is said to have diablerized her sire with the assistance of the Amaros Methuselah, Oshtek. Typhon (4) BCE Known as the Storm Demon, the monstrous Methuselah known as Typhon was the eldest childe of Echida, and the ancestor of most Vetala around the coast of the Mediterranean. He is one of the few Vetala to utilize the traditionally Iriel Discipline of Climarex, which he is said to have been trained in by his close ally, the Iriel Methuselah, Julric. Baba Yaga (4) BCE The fearsomely powerful creature featured across the folk tales and legends of Eastern Europe, the Baba Yaga, also known as the Matriarch or the Little Grandmother, is the mother of the vast majority of the Vetala in modern nights. Having slumbered beneath the soil of Russia for countless centuries, her brood has spread out across all the low places of the world. A master of blood magic, Baba Yaga is allied with many powerful and dark beings, many of whom also rise alongside her whenever she deigns to walk the earth.